


Dangerous Games

by NeuroticChick



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Deception, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, dominant Negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: Gen hadn’t just happened upon the Sanctuary and the Saviours by chance. Her group had seen what they had been doing, and how much they had. They had managed to remain undetected by the Saviours so far, they were only a small group of 4 and they didn’t have any sort of permanent residence anywhere. It’s easy to be invisible when you keep moving and leave little trace of having been there at all. Food had become increasingly hard to find over the past few months, and that’s when the leader of Gen’s group decided they should “robin hood” the Saviours. After all the Saviours had stolen what they had from others, so can you really call it stealing? Gen had convinced herself that they would be “liberating” a few supplies to help those less fortunate, i.e. – themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

‘You’re on laundry duty today.’ Dwight gestured to the pile of dirty clothes.

Gen sighed and gave him a wry smile, she knew better than to complain. She’d heard that any and all complaints got back to Negan and Negan had no time for attitudes from his underlings. He had eyes and ears everywhere; after all, everyone was Negan, right? She’d been there three days so far, working for points, and every day was laundry day for her so far – she didn’t see that changing any time soon. That’s what you get when none of your skills are marketable in a post-apocalyptic hell.

She scraped her dark hair back and tied it on top of her head before rolling up her shirt sleeves and getting started. No such luxury as a washing machine in hell. She hadn’t done her own laundry once before the world went to shit, she thought she might have been a little better prepared for her new life if her old life hadn’t been so privileged.

Her first night there she’d been disgusted by the amount of dirt, blood and grime she’d washed off of her body and out of her hair; she’d forgotten what her skin looked like under all of that dirt and she was amazed she didn’t have more scars. She had taken stock of the damage caused by the apocalypse so far – three scars in total (leg, arm and shoulder), not counting the emotional ones.

The days went slow at the Sanctuary and it felt like a week had passed before Gen’s day was over. She took the long route round to the shower block, she’d been looking forward to her time on the shower rota ever since she’d had her first shower a few days before, but she wanted to get the lay of the land. She made the shower last the full five minutes that had been allotted to her – no complaints from her about that, she was happy that this could be a regular luxury. It was pretty much the only perk of being there, it wasn’t lost on her that she was basically a servant.

After she’d had her shower she headed back to her bed – again taking a bit more of a convoluted route. She wished she had a little more privacy, no matter how she positioned herself she seemed to be overlooked by someone. Some of her fellow workers had spent their points on makeshift privacy screens, she hoped she wouldn’t be there long enough to build up that much of a surplus. Gen stealthily scribbled in her notebook and checked every few moments that she wasn’t being watched; once she had fninished she placed it under her mattress, no better hiding place had presented itself, and headed to the dining hall for her evening meal.

As she made the short journey down to the dining hall she weaved her damp hair into a braid. Gen hadn’t made any friends or acquaintances just yet, so she just found herself a spot on the end of a bench and kept her head down as she ate the small plate of food – those with points to spare were able to afford a larger portion. She listened into other’s conversations, nothing of any particular interest was said, and once she’d finished her food she walked out into the gardens for some fresh air. She took a mental note of the number of people on guard duty at this time (and their positions); so far it had been the same each night.

Gen hadn’t just happened upon the Sanctuary and the Saviours by chance. Her group had seen what they had been doing, and how much they had. They had managed to remain undetected by the Saviours so far, they were only a small group of 4 and they didn’t have any sort of permanent residence anywhere. It’s easy to be invisible when you keep moving and leave little trace of having been there at all. Food had become increasingly hard to find over the past few months, and that’s when the leader of Gen’s group decided they should “robin hood” the Saviours. After all the Saviours had stolen what they had from others, so can you really call it stealing? Gen had convinced herself that they would be “liberating” a few supplies to help those less fortunate, i.e. – themselves.

‘What are you doing out here all by yourself?’

Gen’s voice caught in her throat, she didn’t need to look up to see who’d said the words. She’d know that voice anywhere now, having heard it address the collective enough times during her few short days at this community. She knew she couldn’t say anything that would come off as snarky or disrespectful (the 2 options that usually came to mind first), but she also knew he didn’t have too much patience and that she needed to compose herself and say something. Anything.

‘Just… getting some air.’ The words came out more timidly than she’d have liked, but it was probably for the best.

He looked at her for a moment, letting the silence do a successful job of increasing her discomfort. ‘Have we met before, sweetheart?’

‘No, sir… I mean…’ She cleared her throat and tried to hide how nervous he made her.

‘You can call me sir if you like.’ There was a playfulness in the way the words came out of his mouth.

‘I meant… no, Negan.’ Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she wished the ground would do her a favour and swallow her up. She wasn’t usually the type to fall over her words and embarrass herself, but here she was, unable to string a coherent sentence together.

‘I didn’t think so, I’d remember a face like yours.’ Again, he enjoyed how uncomfortable she became at the pause he left after his statement. ‘What’s your name, sweetheart?’

‘Ge...’ She caught herself and shook her head. ‘Negan.’ She’d been told pretty early on what to say if he ever asked who she was.

‘Yes, well done.’ He let out a low laugh. ‘But I meant your actual name.’ His eyes almost twinkled as he stroked a hand over his stubble.

‘Oh.’ She opened her mouth to say her actual name, but nothing came out.

‘You do have a name, don’t you?’

‘Genevieve…’ She hadn’t used that in forever and she wasn’t sure why she had the instinct to use her proper moniker now, maybe because he made her feel like a naughty school girl, like she had been caught playing truant. The last person to ever call her that was her dad, and it had been too long since she’d seen him. ‘Gen is fine, everyone calls me Gen. I actually prefer it…’ She stopped herself from rambling on and further embarrassing herself.

‘Genevieve.’ He said it as if he was almost trying to taste the word. ‘Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.’

The redness appeared on her cheeks again, but the butterflies in her stomach were new. She mentally chastised herself for finding him attractive and for enjoying his compliments and shameless flirting. She wasn’t here for this, but she wondered whether it could help her cause. That was her first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another laundry duty. Gen folded, what felt like, the millionth garment that day. If she didn’t see another dull-coloured piece of clothing again in her lifetime, it would be too soon. The mundane task was made that much more depressing by the windowless room she was confined to for 12 hours a day. She’d futilely hoped she might be moved onto another chore, she would take just about anything else at this point. Sweating away in the kitchens all day seemed like it would be step-up from this. 

Gen had no idea what time it was, not that it mattered. Her day ended when there was no more laundry to do. She looked over at the diminishing pile and was pleased to see she wouldn’t be much longer, her stomach growled and she looked forward to the modest supper that awaited her in the dining hall. 

‘These need taking upstairs.’ Terri, one of Gen’s “colleagues”, shoved a bundle of clothes into her arms and turned to leave the room. 

‘Upstairs?’ Gen looked down at the clothes, they weren’t the usual washed-out looking items she had been used to. 

‘Yes, upstairs.’ Terri’s tone was impatient, and her face conveyed the same sentiment. ‘You do know how to get upstairs, don’t you?’

Gen shook her head. 

After another exaggerated huff, Terri quickly gave Gen the directions to the upper levels of the Sanctuary. 

‘Whose clothes are these?’ 

‘Negan’s.’ Terri left the laundry room as quickly as she’d entered it and left Gen staring at the pile of clothes in her arms. 

Negan made her nervous, especially after the other night. He knew who she was now and she couldn’t help but worry that he could tell what her real intentions were just from looking at her. She had toyed with the idea of flirting back, but the small attempt she had made felt clumsy and desperate, and so she’d decided it was a bad idea. She wanted to get close to him in some way, to learn something she could pass onto her group, but she had never been the sharpest tool in the box and unless a situation presented itself as a happy accident it wouldn’t happen, there was no way she could come up with a cunning plan that would keep her safe. 

As her mind raced with worry and poorly thought out schemes, her hands worked quickly to fold the remaining clothes in the room; she was careful to keep his clothes separate from the others. She left the other clothes in their piles in the laundry room, her part of the task now complete, and picked up the basket of Negan’s neatly folded items. She followed Terri’s directions to the letter and soon found herself where she needed to be. 

The door to his room was closed, of course. He wouldn’t just leave it open for anyone to walk in, would he? She balanced the basket in one arm and gently knocked on the door – no answer. She wondered whether she just leave the basket outside the room, but then she remembered how much it had irritated her mother when their maid had done that. She had a fleeting memory of her old life and in that moment she felt a pang of longing for what she used to have. 

Instead, she decided to try the handle. If it was open, she would just put the basket down inside the room and get out of there. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She pushed the door open and walked through, she wasn’t sure what she had expected to see on the other side of the door but the sight surprised her nonetheless. 

The room was immaculate, leather sofas took up a large space in front of her and the rugs helped to make the space feel cosy and homely. His bed was on the other side of the room, it looked so inviting and she had to stop herself from jumping into it, she would never want to leave if she did that. Gen set the basket down in front of the dresser towards the back of the room and continued to marvel at the carefully chosen pieces of furniture until her eyes fell on a ledger lying open on a large desk. She took a cursory look over at the door to make sure she was still alone before walking closer to the desk to get a better look. 

She could easily see that the ledger was a meticulous record of everything coming into the Sanctuary. Gen took another look over at the door before she carefully turned the pages, she wanted to see the most recent records. She kept a finger in the book as a place holder so she could turn it back to where she had found it, and continued to leaf through the records. She noticed that there were also records for other locations; the thought that the Saviours had more than one location hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

Gen almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door handle turn. She quickly flipped the book back to its original position and bent down to look busy with the laundry.

‘Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?’

Gen jumped up, the sight of his grinning face made her stomach do a somersault and she felt her mouth go dry. 

‘Not that it’s not a fucking pleasure to see you again, doll.’ He stroked the stubble on his chin and undressed her with his eyes. ‘But can you tell me what the fuck you’re doing up here?’

She opened her mouth to answer, but all she could do was gesture to the clean laundry next to her. The impatience on his face grew by the second and Gen knew she had to pull herself together. 

Negan walked closer to her and let out a low laugh. ‘I’m just fucking with you.’

Gen let out a breath that she hadn’t even known she’d been keeping in.

‘Why are you so jumpy, sweetheart?’

‘You make me nervous.’ It was the truth, just not the whole truth. If she were being honest: “you make me nervous because I’m worried you’re going to find out what I’m up to”, but she had stopped herself from blurting out the second half of her sentence.

‘Let’s see what we can do about that.’ He walked over to his desk and poured 2 glasses of what she assumed was whisky and handed one of the glasses to her before taking a seat.

Gen looked at the glass. The whole situation unfolding in front of her was surreal. 

‘Take a seat, sweetheart. I aint drinking alone.’

She promptly sat on the unoccupied sofa and took a small sip of the drink. It had been a while since she’d had any alcohol, and she’d never been a fan of whisky – it showed on her face when she grimaced slightly.

‘Not used to drinking?’

‘It’s been a while.’

‘Were you even old enough to drink before all of this?’

She shrugged, she hadn’t been officially old enough but when had that stopped anyone? ‘I’m more of a gin girl.’ She set the almost-full glass down on the coffee table. 

‘Pick it up.’ His tone changed, any hint of playfulness was gone and he didn’t take his eyes off of her. ‘I said I wasn’t drinking alone.’

Gen went with her better judgement and swiftly picked the drink back up and took a bigger gulp this time. 

‘Now,’ he leaned back and rested one arm on the back of the sofa. ‘Where did my boys pick you up?’

Gen could feel her heart beating in her chest. The alcohol mixed with the nervousness she already felt from being around him heightened the anxiety she was feeling. ‘A couple miles west of here… I think…’

‘You had a group?’

‘I did…’ She looked down, hoping he wouldn’t be able to see that she was lying through her teeth. ‘They’re all… gone.’

‘I am sorry to hear that.’

She honestly couldn’t tell whether he believed her, she just had to hope she was convincing enough. Nervously, she gulped down the remaining liquor in her glass. Her eyes took in the different elements of the room again and her gaze landed back on the desk and that ledger. She so wanted to ask him about that ledger.

‘Something on your mind?’

Gen shook her head, ‘no.’

‘How do you like working for points so far?’

She chose her words carefully, knowing how unpredictable his moods could be – she’d heard the stories. ‘It’s… fine.’

‘What if I could offer you another option?’

Gen’s face almost lit up, one more day of laundry duty and she might offer herself up as walker food. ‘What would I do instead?’

‘Nothing.’ He took the last sip of his drink. ‘You’d just have to marry me.’

‘Marry you?’ She couldn’t help the surprise in her voice. 

‘Be one of my loyal and loving wives. And in return, you never have to lift a fucking finger ever again.’

Gen stood up. ‘Thank you for your offer, but no thank you.’ She walked out of his room and straight back down to the ground floor. His offer would have been more tempting if she had actually planned to live at the Sanctuary, but her current situation was just a means to an end after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Gen took a cursory look behind her before slipping out of the building in the early hours of the morning. It was pitch black, but she knew her way around well enough by now to avoid bumping into anything. The only way she could do this was in the cover of darkness and even then there was still the possibility she would be seen by someone. 

She quietly opened the door leading out into the gardens and remained close to the walls as she made her way around to the gates at the front. It was a risky choice of exit, but from what she had seen over the past few weeks it was probably the least guarded area in the compound. The Saviours’ reputation did enough to protect the front gates from the threat of outsiders. 

Luckily Gen was slim enough to slip between the two gates without a struggle and without causing a racket to alert the men on watch of her temporary escape. She checked behind her again to make sure she hadn’t been detected before making her way to the agreed hiding spot. 

It felt like she had been walking for hours, but she put that down to the constant paranoia and anxiety she felt at ever little sound she heard. Once she reached the agreed spot she slid her hand into her pocket and slipped the folded note in between two loose bricks. She had fleetingly hoped that she might see one of her group as she completed this covert task, but there was no sign of anyone – of course there wouldn’t be, they would only come here when they had to; to see whether she had been able to pass on any useful information. She thought about the number of times they must have been here to check over the last few weeks only to be disappointed. 

Gen had managed to figure out the locations of two of the outposts, she surmised that these would easier for her group to hit rather than taking on the Sanctuary and she knew that they’d just had an influx of supplies to each. It was amazing what she had been able to piece together in the short moments she’d had alone in Negan’s room – laundry duty had turned out to be quite useful. 

As she stood there in the cool night air Gen couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander back to before she arrived at the Sanctuary. She had been with her group almost since the apocalypse began and had quickly fallen into a relationship with their leader. She hated being away from him and had a fleeting thought that she would just keep walking away from the Sanctuary and back into his arms. She knew she couldn’t do that; he would be disappointed in her for not completing the task he gave her, and she hated to disappoint him. 

Gen waited a few minutes, willing herself to put her group to the back of her mind, before making her way back to the old factory building. The paranoia she felt was no less on her return journey, but she managed to make it through the gates and back to her bed without anyone catching her. Gen pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes in a futile attempt to get some rest before her morning shift started. 

**

Three days had passed and Gen didn’t know whether her group had acted on the information she had left for them, for all she knew they could have been caught. These thoughts were more in the forefront of her mind as she neared Negan’s room with his fresh laundry in hand. As always, Gen knocked on the door before entering; but unlike the other times, where there had been no answer, she was met with an agitated response from the man himself. 

When Gen reluctantly entered the room she was surprised to see that he wasn’t alone, he was joined by a small group of men she’d never seen before. They all turned to take a look at her as she closed the door before going back to their conversation as if she wasn’t there at all. 

The plan had been to just set the laundry down in the usual place and get out of that room as soon as possible, but she soon tuned into their conversation – it wasn’t like they were being quiet. 

‘I am sick of your fucking excuses! Who else should I blame?’ He paced around the space and picked up a scary looking baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

Negan had made Gen nervous from the moment she first met him, but she hadn’t been truly scared of him until she saw that bat. It terrified her to think of what he would do if he found out about her little covert operation. 

Too scared to move from her spot, she busied herself on the floor with the laundry basket as she listened to him rip into each of them. It became clear the longer she listened that the other men in the room were the lieutenants from his outposts. She deduced, from what little she heard, that two of the outposts had been hit – the two she’d told her group about. She listened intently for clues about the locations of the other locations, and she wasn’t disappointed when one slipped out of his mouth. 

‘Are you going to stay down there all day?’

Gen felt her face flush; she quickly stood up from her crouched position by the dresser and turned around to face an irritated looking Negan. ‘No, sir… I just… I’m done.’ She slipped out of the room immediately after and straight back down to the laundry room. Later that night she slipped out of her bed again to leave another note for her group, she couldn’t have predicted what would happen the following night.


	4. Chapter 4

Gen had been sleeping as soundly as she could in a room full of people when her slumber was suddenly disturbed by a sudden wave of cold air and she was roughly dragged to her feet. It took a minute for her mind to catch up to what had happened to her physically and when she finally processed the situation she was face-to-face with Negan – and that bat, slung nonchalantly over his shoulder. 

‘You have been a very naught girl, Genevieve.’

Even if she had wanted to say something to defend herself she wouldn’t have been able to, her mouth had gone as dry as the desert and her heart was beating so loud she was sure everyone in the close vicinity could hear it. 

Luckily, he didn’t want an answer from her. She watched as he turned and headed towards the main factory floor. Gen turned to see Dwight standing behind her. 

‘Come on.’ Dwight put his hand on her shoulder. ‘It’ll be worse if you struggle.’

Gen followed Negan as slowly as she could, but with Dwight directly behind her she was moving ever closer to the unknown and impending punishment. Her mind raced with thoughts of what was going to happen to her and how she might get herself out of this situation, but she knew there was no way out.

Moments later she found herself standing in the large factory floor, the space where Negan liked to address the collective. She was pushed to the front of the crowd and stumbled into position, Dwight had his hand firmly on her arm and when Gen straightened herself up her heart sank at what she saw. 

‘Adam.’ Gen’s voice cracked and hitched in her throat. Her leader, her love, battered and bruised on the floor just feet away; her knees give way underneath her and the only thing holding her up was Dwight’s hand around her arm. Once she managed to steady herself she tried to lunge forward to him. 

‘You keep her right there.’

Two hands now held Gen in place and all she could do was look on in fear. 

‘What the fuck made you think you could steal from me?’ 

The emphasis was on that last word, he probably hadn’t though it would have been possible for someone to take something of his until it actually happened. 

‘Are you going to answer me, Genevieve, or am I going to have to give you an incentive?’ He raised the bat slightly. 

‘Don’t!’ The panic in her voice was obvious, and she knew she would have to give some kind of answer. She couldn’t just let Adam suffer further because she didn’t know what to say. ‘You didn’t need it all…’

‘So you thought you would just take what wasn’t yours? After all I’ve done for you: putting a roof over your head, feeding you…’

Gen looked down and shook her head. She wished she had never agreed to Adam’s plan, or that they had just stopped after they’d got what they needed. Why did they have to be so greedy?

‘Don’t you dare look away.’

She slowly raised her eyes to look at the scene before her again. Where were the others? Was it just Adam who’d been caught?

‘The rest of your group are dead already.’ It was almost as if Negan had read her mind. ‘And now I’m left with the choice of what I should do to the two of you…’

‘Please, let him go!’ Gen struggled against Dwight’s grip, but he was doing her a favour keeping her in place. 

‘Why, oh why would I do that?’

The amusement on Negan’s face made Gen feel sick to her stomach. ‘Please, I’ll do anything. Please, just don’t hurt him.’

‘Is this your boyfriend, Genevieve?’ He gave Adam a good once over, like he hadn’t looked at him properly before that moment. 

Adam was older than Gen, he was in his late thirties and before the world went to shit she wouldn’t have seen herself with someone like him. But your priorities change when the dead are trying to eat you and the living are trying to survive by any means necessary. She’d found herself someone strong, someone who would protect her, and during their time together she had grown fond of him. 

‘You can do better, sweetheart.’ Negan turned back to face Adam and grabbed his chin so they were eye to eye. ‘How’d a guy like you get a girl like that? She’s way out of your league.’ When Negan let go of Adam’s chin his head lolled to the side, he was clearly exhausted by the torture he’d endured so far. 

‘Please…’

‘No!’ He pointed his bat straight at her face before lowering it to the floor. ‘You don’t get to make any demands.’

Gen held back another outpouring of tears and just looked on, defeated. 

‘Now, I do have a proposition for you.’ He swung his bat over his shoulder as his jovial attitude returned. ‘I can’t let this fucker go,’ he prodded at Adam’s semi-limp body. ‘I can’t risk him trying something else, but I don’t have to kill him. What would you have me do?’

Gen wondered whether it was a trick question, of course she would want Adam to live. ‘Please, don’t. Don’t kill him… He can work, just like I do. We won’t be a problem, I promise…’

‘Oh, I know you won’t be a problem.’ He stepped close to Gen and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping the dampness from her tears away. ‘But I can’t have you two down here, working in cahoots against me. 

Gen wanted to pull her face away, but she knew better than to piss him over further in that moment. So she just stood there, submissive and quiet. 

‘The best I can do is have him work for points, just like you have been.’

Gen nodded, that was probably the best she could have hoped for in this situation. There was no means of escape right now, but they would be able to bide their time. So long as they were alive, what would it matter?

‘What I need from you is a promise that you won’t just run off the first opportunity you get.’

‘Yes, Negan… of course.’ 

‘Genevieve, beautiful Genevieve. Will you do me the honour of being one of my wives?’

Gen’s mouth gaped open in surprise. On reflection, she really shouldn’t have been that shocked; she knew about his wives, and she knew that at least one of his wives was with him because of a similar situation she now found herself in. The irony that the ex-husband of that wife was the one holding her in place was not lost on her. 

‘This offer won’t last forever…’

The options whirled around in her head like bubbles. Say yes and Adam would live, but she would have to give herself to that callous man. How could she do that to herself? Say no, and Adam would die. She couldn’t let that happen, how could she live with herself knowing that she could have done something to save his life? She knew that there was only one option that she could bear. 

‘Tick tock, Genevieve.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ Negan cocked his head to one side; he was really going to make her say it. 

Gen took one last look over at Adam before looking Negan in the eye. ‘I’ll be your wife.’ 

‘About fucking time! I think this calls for a celebration.’ He looked over to a small group of his men. ‘Clean him up and put him back in his cell. Dwight, take Genevieve here up to her new room. Everyone eats for free tonight.’

Gen struggled against Dwight as he led her away. ‘You said he could work! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!’ She managed to call out to Negan as she saw Adam being dragged away. 

‘He’ll work.’ Negan looked between the two of them. ‘I never said we wouldn’t hurt him.’


	5. Chapter 5

Gen didn’t know what to do with herself as she stood in Negan’s room, waiting. She’d had somewhat of a surreal day. After a restless night in her new bedroom she had been woken early for “preparations”. None of what had followed was particularly alien to her; it would have all been pretty standard before the world ended. While she was being waxed in various places by one of the other wives she did wonder why they had such a horde of beauty supplies, but it became apparent that Negan liked a certain aesthetic for his wives. Two of the wives had made sure to rid her of any body hair below the eyebrows, this had been the most time consuming of the day’s activities. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror and was reminded of how she’d looked at various functions she’d attended with and without her parents: charity balls, school dances, dinners and parties at their home. The only difference was that her attire was more revealing than she had been permitted to wear at these events. Her tight black dress stopped mid-thigh and the four inch heels were higher than she was used to, they made the dress seem even shorter; she had to stop herself from fiddling with the hem in a futile attempt to feel less naked. 

The click of the door made her jump; she’d told herself that she wasn’t going to be jumpy, that she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her nervous. Apparently that promise was going to be very short-lived. 

‘Well shit,’ Negan closed the door and took a couple of strides towards Gen. ‘Don’t you look a fucking treat.’ 

Gen jumped when Negan stroked his hand down her arm.

‘You need to loosen up, sweetheart.’ Negan walked over to his drinks tray and poured her a whisky, just like had done the first night he’d propositioned her. 

The drink was mostly gone in one big gulp and Gen felt an immediate warmth ripple throughout her body. 

‘Slow down, darlin’.’ Negan walked up behind her, placed a hand on her hip and kissed her neck. ‘I want you to remember everything tonight.’ He took her glass away and set it down on the end table next to them. ‘Did I mention that you look fucking gorgeous?’

Gen screwed her eyes shut as Negan continued to kiss her neck. She couldn’t bring herself to lean into him or have any normal response to his advances. Her body was stiff, in spite of the alcohol, and she was frozen in place. 

‘You know, I’m not one for forcing my affections on women. If you don’t want to be here…’

Gen exhaled, she didn’t want to be there. She wanted her feet to carry her out of that room and away from that situation as quickly as her ridiculous shoes would allow. 

‘But if you don’t keep your promise, how can I keep mine?’

‘I want to be here.’ The words came out of her mouth quickly; she didn’t want to put Adam in any danger – any more than he was already in. 

‘That wasn’t exactly my point, was it?’

Gen placed her hand over his and turned to face him. ‘I want you.’ She tried to make the words as sincere as possible. 

‘Good.’ He placed his hand under her chin and kissed her deeply. His free hand rested on the small of Gen’s back so he could pull her in even further. ‘How did I end up with such a super-hot wife?’

His choice of words made Gen wince on the inside, but she knew she had to play along and satisfy his enjoyment of the situation. ‘I’m the lucky one, sir.’

‘I do like it when you call me sir.’ He stepped away from her and made himself comfortable on one of the sofas. ‘Why don’t you come over here and show me just how grateful you are?’

The implicit meaning behind his words wasn’t lost on her; she knew what he would want. She just had to hope she could satisfy him. She knew the consequences of her rejecting him, but didn’t know what it would look like the other way around. 

Gen knelt on the floor in between his partially spread legs and looked up for approval as she undid his belt and pants. Once she’d seen the smug grin on his face she turned her attention back to his lap as his rock-hard cock sprang free. She stared at it and wondered how she was going to fit it in her mouth, let alone anywhere else, it was longer and thicker than anything she’d taken before. 

Before he could have the satisfaction of commenting on her wide eyes, Gen wrapped her hand around the base and popped the head into her mouth. She was nervous at first, like she had forgotten what to do, but after a few moments of stroking and licking him to his full erectness she got into a rhythm. She couldn’t believe it had gotten even bigger once she’d started working on it. 

As Gen worked as much of his length as she was able into her mouth, she closed her eyes and thought of her last high school boyfriend. At the time she’d though Mark was big and she had been really pleased with herself when she managed to fit his full length in her mouth and down her throat without gagging, but Negan was way out of his league. She had to use her hands on the lower part of his prick as she sucked as much of him as she could. 

‘You are doing a great job, sweetheart.’ His voice was low and gravelly. ‘Have you done this before?’

The question was rhetorical and Gen kept going as best she could, though her jaw had started to ache. Previous boyfriends would have blown their load in her mouth by now, but Negan showed no signs of even being close. 

‘I bet you haven’t had one this big before though?’

Gen closed her eyes and continued. She could feel herself getting wet and hated that her body was betraying her. 

‘Look at me with those big, beautiful eyes, Genevieve.’

Gen opened her eyes and looked up into his, he hadn’t told her to stop what she was doing so she continued to bob up and down as much as she could without taking her eyes off of him. 

‘You are so fucking obedient.’ He took a moment to appreciate the scene before him. ‘Have you ever seen a dick like this before?’

Gen shook her head no. She felt herself tense up when he leaned forward and placed a hand on the back of her head. 

‘You’re doing a good job, but I think you can do better.’ He pulled her further down onto his member and watched as her eyes started to water and her face flushed a slightly darker shade of red. 

Gen tried to pull back when she felt the head of Negan’s cock hit the back of her throat, but he held her firmly in position. She did her best to relax so her gag reflex wouldn’t kick in and, slowly, she felt him slide further into her throat. She didn’t quite take him all the way in and just as she thought she would pass out she felt him fully pull out of her mouth. As she gasped for air she heard a jovial chuckle come out of his mouth. 

‘Stand up for me, Genevieve.’

Gen complied and straightened her dress as she rose to her feet. Her eyes were still a little wet and she knew she would have mascara smudged below her eyes. 

‘You are so fucking beautiful.’ He mused at the sight of her for a moment. ‘Take the dress off.’

Gen reached back and unzipped the form fitting dress. She slid it off of her shoulders and then slowly down her body before it fell in a pool at her feet. 

‘Now the bra and panties.’ He stroked at the stubble on his chin. ‘Slowly.’

Gen followed his instructions. She removed the bra first and then slowly slid her underwear down her legs revealing her newly hairless body. 

‘Come here.’ He beckoned her with a finger until she stepped close to him. Negan stroked over her neatly waxed pubic area and smiled. ‘Sherry and Tanya did a good job.’ His fingers slid further down and in between her folds. 

Gen reddened and resisted the urge to pull her legs together. She knew she was dripping wet and now so did he. 

‘I think you enjoyed that a little more than you were letting on.’ He slid two of his thick fingers inside her pussy and marvelled at how tight she was. ‘Come and sit on daddy’s lap, princess.’

She felt an unexpected tingle at his choice of words and turned around to sit on his lap. She knew the night was far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

Gen lowered herself onto Negan’s lap and blushed at the feeling of his thick member underneath her. By now she felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness, she was pleased he couldn’t see the colouring of her face.

‘Spread your legs.’

Gen lifted her high-heeled clad shoes and rested her feet either side of his thighs on the sofa, she felt embarrassment at how exposed she was, especially since he was still pretty much fully-clothed.

‘Good girl.’ He rested one hand under her bum cheek and reached over her leg with the other until he felt the wetness between her legs.

Gen closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh, she wished he would just get on with it. Couldn’t he see he was torturing her? She thought that he probably could, and that that was the whole point. He wanted to show her that he was in charge and that he could do what he wanted with her. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her enjoy herself, but she also didn’t want him to cast her aside because she was disinterested in him.

Negan dipped two fingers into her wetness and circled her clit. She almost felt him smile when she moaned at his touch and bucked her hips up.

‘Stay still.’

Gen did her best not to move, but as she concentrated so hard on not moving all she could think about was the pleasure he was giving her. She bit her lip and resisted the urge to meet his touch or guide him to her most sensitive spots. His pace picked up and she found it increasingly difficult not to squirm under him. Her breath was becoming more laboured and she felt her face flustered even more. She so desperately wanted him inside of her, her pussy clenched at nothing as she neared her orgasm. Her moans had increased and she knew she would reach that crescendo in moments, just a few more strokes and… and he stopped. She couldn’t help but let out a frustrated moan at the denial of her pleasure.

‘Only good girls get to cum. You’ve been a naughty girl, Genevieve.’ He slapped the inside of her thigh and Gen instinctively brought her legs together. ‘Did I say you could close your legs?’

‘N… No…’ She slowly, and reluctantly, pulled them apart.

‘Keep them like that until I say otherwise.’ He slapped the inside of her other thigh and smiled when she didn’t pull her knees back together. ‘Are you enjoying yourself?’

‘Yes, sir.’ She closed her eyes as he landed a third smack, this one was closer to her privates and she winced when she thought about how he’d narrowly missed smacking such a sensitive area.

‘Do you want daddy to fuck you, princess?’

‘Y… Yes.’ She swallowed hard to keep her words as steady as possible.

Negan landed a firm smack right between her legs, he was impressed when her thighs only closed slightly at the shock.

‘Tell me.’

‘Yes, I want you to fuck me.’ Gen tensed her stomach when she felt another slap land right between her legs. She had expected the pain that had followed on the first and second spank, but she hadn’t expected the pleasure she felt rippling through her body at how rough he was treating her.

‘Tell me.’

‘Yes, I want you to fuck me.’ She jumped again at the third smack in the same spot and couldn’t help but cry out. ‘I did what you wanted! I told you!’

Negan grabbed her face and turned her head back to face his slightly, his fingers were damp from her wetness and Gen could smell herself all over him.

‘Tell me, do you want daddy to fuck you?’ He let go of her face and returned his hand to her soaking wet pussy.

‘Yes. Yes, please fuck me… daddy.’ She had expected to feel disgusted with herself for calling him “daddy”, but she felt a warmth wave through her body as her arousal grew – she didn’t think it had been possible for her to be even more aroused than she already was.

‘I think I’m gonna need to hear you beg, princess…’

Gen closed her eyes. ‘Please, daddy, I need you inside me.’

‘Like this?’ Negan inserted two fingers and screwed them inside of her roughly. The squelching sound seemed to fill the room.

‘That’s good, daddy, but…’ The more she called him “daddy” the more she felt herself falling into the role of a little girl.

‘But what, sweetheart?’ He punctuated his question with a particularly rough thrust of his fingers. ‘I won’t know if you don’t tell me…’

‘I need… more…’

‘My little girl is such a greedy slut.’ He added another finger and felt her tightness squeeze around him.

‘Daddy…’ Gen involuntarily circled her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. ‘Daddy, I want your…’

‘Say it.’

‘I need your big cock inside me, daddy.’

‘Where do you want it?’

‘In my pussy.’

‘Ask for it properly, then.’

‘Daddy, please may I have your big cock in my pussy?’

‘No.’

Gen felt her stomach drop when he pulled his fingers out. ‘But…’

‘You have not been paying attention.’ He slapped the inside of her thigh again. ‘You have been a very naughty girl, Genevieve, and you do not get rewarded for that.’

Negan moved the hand that had been resting on her bum cheek so it was rested between her cheeks. His fingers instantly moistened with the juices that had gathered just below her pussy. He pressed one finger into Gen’s asshole and laughed when she instinctively lifted herself off of his lap in shock.

‘Not there!’ She couldn’t help but protest, she’d never done it there before.

‘Why not?’ He paid no attention and continued to work one finger in and out of her asshole, all the while coating her insides with her own juices.

‘I’ve never… I’ve never done it… there.’ It wasn’t painful to her, it just felt odd to have something go up there.

‘Perfect.’ He slid another finger in and stretched her open a little more. ‘I’ll get to take your virginity on our wedding night.’

Gen closed her eyes, she knew that there was no point in protesting. She knew how that would go. She would say “no” and then he would remind her about Adam and what would happen to him and then she would give into him anyway. She decided it would be better to just relax herself as much as she possibly could.

‘Don’t you want daddy to take your virginity? Don’t you love me?’

‘Yes.’ She didn’t love him, he had to know that, but she couldn’t say no. Any question he asked there was only ever one right answer, she couldn’t have another response other than the one he wanted. She wanted to tell him that she could never love a monster like him, but she couldn’t. If those words came out of her mouth she may as well kill Adam herself.

‘Now, be a good girl and relax. I ain’t gonna hurt you.’ Once he’d inserted a third finger she was ready to take his cock. He placed the head at the entrance to her pussy to coat his dick in her juices before lifting her ass up with both hands and then popping the head into her asshole.

Gen held her breath as he gently pulled her further and further onto his prick. She had thought he would be too big to fit inside her mouth and her pussy, let alone into her ass, but here he was, working his length into her.

He got about one third of the way in when he heard her wince. He lifted her back up so that his head almost popped back out and then worked her back down. He did this several times, making sure she took more of him on each turn until he was fully inside her.

‘How’s that?’

Gen couldn’t form the words to answer. It felt good, and she hated that she was enjoying it. She had always seen it as something dirty and she couldn’t believe that she liked it.

‘I’ll just see for myself…’ Negan reached around and rubbed his hand over her folds. ‘Oh ho! You’re even wetter than you were before!’ He marvelled at the liquid dripping from her entrance. ‘Are you sure you haven’t done this before?’

‘I haven’t!’

‘Well, you’re a natural.’

Negan moved his hand back under her butt and continued to move her up and down, although she was starting to take on this movement all by herself now she was more comfortable. Gen instinctively picked up the pace, his hands now rested on her hips just keeping her steady as she did all of the work.

‘That’s it, baby girl.’

The sickening words of encouragement were turning her on. She had never felt son conflicted her in life. The feeling of fullness in her ass was turning her on, but with nothing in her pussy or on her clit she couldn’t feel the full enjoyment of it. She tried to sneak her hand between her legs, but Negan quickly grabbed roughly at her wrist before she could have any satisfaction from her own fingers.

‘Tsk, tsk, tsk. You were doing so well, I’m definitely going to have to teach you a lesson now.’

Gen continued to move up and down, all the while wondering how he would punish her next. All of a sudden she felt him slam her down, hard, onto his dick and hold her in place as he exploded a stream of cum straight up her ass. She whined at the sensation and was more desperate than ever to have her own release.

There was no such luck. Negan slid her off of his spent member and laughed at the sight of his cum dripping out of her ass and down the inside of her thigh.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up.’ He led her through to his bathroom and turned on the shower. ‘You’re a mess…’


	7. Chapter 7

Gen had fully expected Negan to join her in the shower, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself alone. She’d been left with one instruction, she wasn’t to give herself any pleasure of any kind. She wondered how he’d know, but decided it would be best to follow his demand; she didn’t want to displease him more than she already had.

He hadn’t provided any “girly” products for her to use, so she just used what he already had in there. The moment she used the soap her mind was filled with images of him and what had happened to her moments before entering the bathroom. She chastised herself for the butterflies she felt in her stomach, this man was torturing her and she had fond memories of it. She decided that it would probably be a bad idea to take her time, so she washed herself as quickly and as thoroughly as she could before stepping out of the shower and using one of his plush towels – the towels she had used at the Sanctuary so far had been worn and scratchy, this felt like heaven on her skin.

Gen wrapped the large towel around her small frame and looked around for her clothes, they were gone. She had no idea when he’d entered the bathroom to collect them, but she was pleased that she had decided against testing whether he knew what she was up to alone in there. Gingerly, she stepped back into the main part of Negan’s room and closed off the steamy bathroom behind her.

‘Did you enjoy your shower?’ Negan had settled back onto his sofa with a drink in hand. Gen felt even more exposed seeing him fully clothed.

‘Yes.’ She fiddled with her towel to make sure it was fully secured to her body.

‘Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?’

She looked down at her feet, not wanting to answer his question.

‘I’m not known for my patience…’

‘Yes.’ Her voice was small.

‘I bet you wish I’d let you cum though?’

She hated his cocky tone, she wanted to walk out of the room and tell him where to go. But she knew she couldn’t, so instead she just nodded.

‘Use your words, sweetheart. Tell me how horny you are.’

Gen felt her face flush and her mouth went dry. ‘I… I want…’

‘Don’t be shy.’ He didn’t move from his seated position at all, he just sat there and enjoyed watching her squirm.

Gen pressed her thighs tightly together. The wetness had already returned, she wasn’t sur whether it had ever gone away. ‘I’m so wet…’ It was the only coherent string of words that she could think of.

‘Let me see.’

She slowly walked over to him and stood in front of where he was seated on the sofa.

‘Drop the towel.’

His instruction was followed immediately, the fluffy towel dropped around her feet and Gen waited for what he would do next.

Negan traced his hand up the inside of Gen’s thigh, painfully slowly, before stopping just short of her labia. He looked up at her as he traced his fingers over the folds and grinned at the look on her face and the quiet moan she couldn’t contain.

‘Is this for me?’

Gen nodded.

‘Now how did I do this to you?’

She wanted to tell him that denying her an orgasm for the last couple of hours while he used her for his own pleasure had a lot to do with it, but she decided against that and took his question as a rhetorical one.

‘Do you want me to do something about this?’ He circled her clit with one of her fingers and watched as her knees trembled a little.

‘Y… Yes.’

‘Tell me.’

‘Please… I need to cum…’ Her word choice left a lot to be desired, but her brain wasn’t functioning at full capacity right then.

Negan pulled his hand away and slapped her thigh. ‘Are you making demands?’

Gen shook her head.

‘Ask nicely.’

‘Please, let me cum.’

‘But you’ve been so naughty. Do you know how many men I’ve lost because of you?’

‘I didn’t mean…’

’15. 15 good men, all because you and your boyfriend thought you could pull the wool over my eyes. You’re lucky I married you, others have died for a lot less.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Did you really think your punishment would last just a couple hours?’

He didn’t really want her to answer that, did he? She thought her punishment was being married to him while her boyfriend rotted in a cell somewhere in the depths of the dis-used factory. She’d hoped he would just have his way with her every now and then and let her have her own punishment in between being used by him to think about how she would do it all differently if she had the chance again. Clearly, he had a different idea.

‘I think it’s time to go to bed.’ He stood up suddenly, as if he hadn’t had his hand in her most intimate area just moments before. ‘I am tired out, you are such a handful.’ His hand tapped her ass playfully as he made his way over to the bed.

As Negan undressed, Gen watched. It was the first time she’d seen him fully take his clothes off and she couldn’t help but let her jaw hand open a little. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but he was in really good shape. She cursed herself once again, god knows how many times tonight, for lusting after her tormentor.

‘Like what you see?’

She wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to answer, so she just nodded and went to pick up her towel.

‘Just leave that there.’ Negan got into bed and patted the spot beside him. ‘Are you going to stand there all night?’

‘I need something to sleep in…’ Gen looked around the room as she walked over to “her” side of the bed.

‘You’re fine just like that. Why would you want to cover up such a smoking hot body?’

Gen climbed into bed next to him and wasn’t disappointed at the comfortable mattress he had on his bed. Only the best for Negan, right?

‘I am going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you.’ He brought her in for a cuddle and rested her head on his chest. ‘Sleep tight my darling wife.’

He dropped off into the slumber of a man who doesn’t have a care in the world. Gen, however, did not. Her brain would not shut off. The last words he spoke to her started a stream of consciousness in her mind that would keep her awake for the next few hours while he slept soundly next to her. Sleep tight, as if she could. Sleep tight, she knew where that phrase came from. Her mind wandered back to the history of the Middle Ages where, instead of wooden slats under beds, they had ropes that had to be tightened. She felt like she was in the middle ages right now, she was the property of this man because she was too weak and too cowardly to make her own fate. Her mother had always told her that the best she could hope for in this life was to be the wife of a powerful and wealthy man, she doubted this was what her mother had in mind when she spoke those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you like/ don’t like so far, I’m always open to suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Gen stirred from her gentle slumber, she was surprised she’d managed to fall asleep at all but for the first time in a long time she actually felt well-rested. When she rolled onto her back she was surprised to see that the spot next to her was empty, she hadn’t heard or felt Negan get out of bed. Gen sat up and pulled the covers over her naked form, she needed to find some clothes to wear and the dress she had been wearing the night before wasn’t quite going to cut it.

She spent the next few moment scrabbling around the floor looking for her underwear and something to at least cover her torso – she decided that Negan’s discarded t-shirt would do. Gen slipped it over her head and was pleased to see that it was big enough on her to come down to her mid-thigh.

‘Good morning, beautiful.’

Gen turned around and tried to hide her surprise. She wondered whether she would be chastised for getting dressed without permission, but that thought only lingered for a moment. Her brain seemed to stop functioning at full capacity at the site of the freshly showered Negan, his towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

Looking at the smile that formed on his face, Gen quickly realised that she was staring. She quickly turned away and busied herself with gathering up the other discarded items of clothing.

‘You can stare as much as you like, sweetheart…’

‘I wasn’t…’ She was pleased her back was turned, the burning she felt on her cheeks let her know that she was blushing quite a bit.

Negan stepped behind Gen and moved her hair away from her neck before placing a few gentle kisses on the exposed flesh. Gen couldn’t help but lean back into him and close her eyes, she wished he didn’t have this effect on her. He grazed his fingers over her breasts and down to her stomach; she would have given herself to him then and there, and not just because he owned her.

‘I could just stay here and play with you all day.’ His voice was raspy with desire as his hand lowered down to her panties, he let out a gruff laugh when he felt how wet she was already. ‘But I have shit to do.’

All of a sudden the space behind Gen was empty and it was as if the last few moments hadn’t happened at all. She turned around in a daze, her hair was dishevelled and her cheeks were a light pink. She watched in disbelief as he quickly dressed himself, he’d given no instruction as to what he expected her to do for the rest of the day. Was she supposed to just stay here?

‘Should I go to… my room?’ The words were odd to her, as was the fact that she felt the need to ask the question.

‘No, I want you here when I get back.’ He took her hand and led her over to the bed. ‘You can do whatever you like today, but don’t you dare fucking cum…’

Gen swallowed, she hadn’t been planning on it but she did wonder how he would know either way.

‘Get some rest,’ he sat her down on the edge of the bed. ‘Do some reading. Shit, you can just sit there and do nothing for all I care. When I get back, we’ll finish what we started last night.’

Gen nodded and watched as he left the room. She wondered whether this meant she would actually be allowed to orgasm later. She hated that this was the place her mind went, but being denied that release had made it hard for her to really focus on anything else.

**

Gen spent the morning reading after she’d taken a longer shower than she should have, she had been surprised to find that Negan had a decent selection of novels in his room. She wondered whether they were his or whether he had left them there for his wives, not that it really mattered either way.

It was well into the day when Gen heard a knock at the door. She wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to answer it, or if she even wanted to in the limited clothing she was wearing, but when the second knock came she carefully stood up and opened the door a little to protect her modesty.

‘Sherry, right?’ Gen stood to one side, she felt a little more comfortable knowing it was one of the other wives.

‘Yeah.’ Sherry stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She held a small pile of clothes in her hand which she set down on the bed. ‘Negan said you’d need something to wear later, he didn’t want to come back to you still wearing that.’

Gen didn’t really know how to respond. ‘Thanks,’ was the only thing she could think of.

‘How are you?’ Sherry had taken a cursory glance towards the door before asking this question, they were all supposed to be deliriously happy that they had such a wonderful husband, so there really wasn’t the need for this kind of question.

‘I’m okay.’ Gen’s tone betrayed her, she wasn’t entirely okay. She couldn’t help but feel she’d betrayed her boyfriend, even though she had done this to save him. She didn’t want to admit that she had enjoyed the way he’d touched her, the way he’d spoken to her and the things he’d made her do. If she admitted that to Sherry she would have to admit it to herself, and she already felt disgusted at the butterflies she felt in her stomach whenever she thought about what tonight might bring.

‘It won’t last forever.’ She took another glance. ‘He’s always like this with a new wife…’

‘He wants me to suffer…’

Sherry quickly reached out and touched her arm, she shook her head and shushed her quiet. ‘Be careful what you say, and who you say it to. Remember, he’s a wonderful husband.’

Gen nodded, she needed to be careful about who she trusted here. She turned her attention to the clothes on the bed once Sherry had gone and sighed with disbelief. Another little black dress and skimpy underwear to match. Did he have no sense of practicality? Of course, he did. It’s difficult to run in four inch heels and a dress that was always threatening to expose one’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s no smut in this one, Gen needed a bit of a break!


	9. Chapter 9

Gen had dressed in the clothes Sherry had left her at, what she had assumed to be, an appropriate time of day. But evening had turned into night and Gen had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for Negan to come back. She hadn’t dared to undress herself and go off to bed; he’d given Sherry instructions to pass the clothes onto her so she could be ready for him when he got back. By now Gen knew how much a trivial thing could set him off. 

Gen stirred from her slumber and pushed herself up into a seated position. She wasn’t sure what had woken her, but she somehow knew Negan was in the room. 

‘You look like a fucking angel when you’re sleeping.’

She glanced over to see Negan sat in the armchair adjacent to her, whisky in hand and confident smirk on his face. 

‘I’m sorry I fell asleep…’ She didn’t quite know what to do with herself; she decided it was probably best to just wait for instructions. 

‘I should be apologising to you.’ He gulped down the remainder of the whisky and slid the glass onto the coffee table. ‘It’s not gentlemanly to leave a lady waiting.’

Gen wondered in what world Negan would be considered a gentleman; she kept that thought to herself and then hoped that it wasn’t written over her face. 

‘Come and sit on my lap, sweetheart.’

She followed his instruction and found herself sat sideways on his lap. The smell of the liquor was overpowering, she thought that she might almost be able to get drunk off of it. There was still a faint smell of the outdoors on him and she wondered what had kept him for so long. 

‘How has your day been?’

Gen was taken aback by such a normal question, it made her situation seem that much more absurd. But she knew she couldn’t keep him waiting for an answer; he seemed to be in such a good mood and she didn’t want to do anything to ruin that. 

‘Good.’ She feigned a smile. ‘I did some reading.’ Gen gestured to the book that had fallen unceremoniously on the sofa when she’d fallen asleep. ‘How was yours?’

‘Long. Longer than planned.’ 

Negan ran a hand up and down Gen’s back as he gave her an abridged version of his day. She paid attention to the important bits and tried her best not to fall asleep. She had no idea what time it was, but it felt late. 

‘… At least I have you to come home to.’ Negan tilted her chin down so her lips were level with his. He held there for a moment before kissing her softly. 

Gen let herself melt into him. He was being such a different person to the previous nights and she couldn’t believe how easily she could just let herself want him. She let her legs part slightly as Negan ran his hand up her inner thigh. 

He pulled away from the kiss to watch her face as he ran his fingers over her panty-covered slit. Her underwear was already damp and he wasn’t disappointed when he heard a low moan escape her lips. 

‘How does that feel?’ He slid his fingers past the fabric and into her folds. 

‘Good.’ She bit her lip and opened her eyes. ‘It feels really good… daddy.’ The look on his face when she said those words gave her butterflies. His expression suddenly took on an animalistic air and in moments he lifted her from the armchair and whisked her over to the bed. 

Gen propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Negan slipped the leather jacket off of his shoulders. He pushed the small amount of dress covering her legs up her thighs, slipped her panties off, and pushed her legs apart. He laid kisses up her thighs until he reached her most intimate area. She hadn’t expected this; she had assumed he was all about his own pleasure. 

She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as she felt his stubble against her soft skin. She felt his breath on her wetness, followed by a kiss, and then by a stroke of his finger. He was teasing her again. 

Gen gripped onto the sheets while she enjoyed his rough fingers circling her clit and dipping into her folds. His fingers were then replaced by his tongue, and Gen couldn’t help but gasp as he expertly teased her to the edge of orgasm. She daren’t let herself cum, and he periodically pulled away to keep her on the edge. He did that five or six times and she didn’t know that she had such good self-control. 

‘Tell me what you want me to do next, princess.’ 

She wanted to tell him not to stop, that she wanted him to let her cum but somehow she knew that wouldn’t be the right answer. 

‘I need you inside me, daddy.’

He swatted the inside of her thigh, although in a more playful way than he had done the last time. ‘Manners.’

‘Please… please will you fuck me, daddy?’

‘Since you ask so nicely…’ Negan moved further up the bed and pushed the dress up and over her head in the process. 

She wasn’t sure when he’d undressed, but she appreciated the sight of his naked body – even if the size of his cock did scare her a little. 

Negan spread Gen’s legs wide apart and positioned the bulbous head of his cock at her entrance. It looked like there would be no way he’d fit inside her. ‘Are you ready?’

Gen gulped and nodded a “yes”. She watched, open-mouthed, as he slid inside her. She thought his size would hurt, but the sensation of him stretching her with his girth just made her wetter. Moans and squeaks came out of her still open mouth. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the sight in front of her. She could have watched it all day. 

‘You enjoying yourself, sweetheart?’

All she could do was nod in response; luckily he was in a good mood so he didn’t demand a coherent answer. She lay back on the bed and arched her back as his pace picked up. She was desperate to touch her clit, or for him to touch her clit, the explosive orgasm was just moments away if he’d allow it. 

Negan lowered himself onto her lithe body and kissed her deeply. Gen instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside even deeper. She gripped hard at the sheets beneath her, trying with all her might not to cum. She could feel beads of sweat as they formed on her forehead. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating, waiting for the moment she was allowed the release she’d been waiting for since her first night with him. 

‘Do you want to cum, princess?’

Gen nodded and swallowed. ‘Yes, please.’ The words were breathy and desperate. ‘If you’ll allow… if it’ll please…’ She didn’t know what she should say, what the correct combination of words would be for him to allow her to let go. ‘Please, yes. I need to… if it’s…’

He nuzzled into her neck and littered kisses along her collar bone and then whispered into her ear: ‘cum.’

That was all she needed, she didn’t need to be told twice. Gen grabbed Negan’s arms to brace herself as she felt her cunt tighten around his huge cock. Her legs held him in place as she rode wave after wave of pleasure, both her own and his. She felt a second orgasm wash over her when she felt him cum inside her. He collapsed on top of her once he was spent; he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead before rising up from the bed. Getting up from the bed wouldn’t be so easy for her, Gen thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Gen had just finished her second gin of the evening and topped her glass up for a third when one of the other wives slipped her a folded piece of paper. She’d been out of Negan’s quarters for a couple of weeks now, and she was both worried and excited about when he would want her again. He’d turned his attentions back to Sherry in more recent times; there had been something going on with Dwight (Gen wasn’t sure exactly what, and she didn’t really care) and Negan’s answer to putting his men back in line was to assert his power over them in the most personal way he could think of. 

Gen unfolded the paper, she could tell immediately that it was Adam’s handwriting. The note simply read: “stairwell, 5 minutes”. She stood up as casually as she could and excused herself from the room, no one seemed to notice. She checked behind her every few steps to make sure she wasn’t being watched and took extra caution before she headed into the stairwell. 

It was dark, and she wasn’t sure whether to go further up or start walking down. As she thought about it she felt a hand on her arm and another on her mouth to stifle the scream that instinctively wanted to escape. When she turned around, eyes wide with fear, she managed to relax when she saw Adam’s face. He seemed to have healed since last time she had seen him, he had some scrapes left on him and he wasn’t completely back to his old self, but he looked a lot better than he had. 

‘Don’t scream, it’s just me.’ His tone was hushed as he slowly moved his hand. 

Gen opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t find the words. Instead, she rushed forward and flung her arms around him. ‘You’re okay, you’re okay.’

Adam stroked at her hair and drank in her scent before holding her slightly away by her shoulders. He’d missed seeing that face. 

‘How… how did you get out?’ Gen’s tone was rushed, and she kept trying to look up and down the stairwell to make sure they were still alone. 

‘I was given a choice.’ He stroked a few loose strands of hair away from her face. ‘I could die, or pledge my loyalty for Negan and work for points.’

Gen winced at those words, she knew that would have bruised his ego and would have been a tough pill for him to swallow. 

‘I’ve been out for a couple weeks now, working wherever they need me…’

Gen started to ask him a dozen questions all at once; she herself couldn’t even make sense of the words that were racing through her brain and out of her mouth. Adam placed his finger over her lips to shush her. 

‘I think I can get us out of here.’

Her brain, which had been working at a hundred miles an hour only moments before, suddenly stopped and left her with just the one thought – just the one question: ‘How?’

‘You just need to trust me okay?’

Gen nodded, she desperately tried to stop herself from crying. She didn’t want to give anyone any idea that something was wrong, she wasn’t sure whether she was a good enough liar to not let the truth slip if asked. She surmised that’s why he didn’t want to tell her the full plan; he knew how she could be when pressured. 

‘I’m gonna get you out of here, babe.’ He held her close again and kissed at her cheek and neck. ‘Has he hurt you?’

All Gen could do was shake her head. She was certain he wouldn’t understand the range of emotions she had when it came to their captor (her now-husband). She hoped he wouldn’t ask anything else about it, she didn’t want to lie. Omitting the truth isn’t lying, right?

‘I’ve got to go.’ He kissed her again. ‘I can’t risk someone noticing that I’ve come up here.’ He started to make his way down the stairwell again. 

‘Adam,’ Gen half called after him. ‘Will I see you again soon?’

‘I’ll try.’

Gen leaned back against the hand rail as she listened to Adam disappear down the stairs. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and blotted her fingers under her eyes, just in case he’d smudged any of her makeup. She carefully made her way up the stairs and back through the door to her floor, luckily no one was loitering in the hallway. As she rounded the corner back to the day-room she took another cursory glance behind; it was in that moment that her body suddenly slammed into something (someone), stopping her in her tracks.

‘Careful there, darling wife.’ Negan looked playfully at the bemused expression on her face. 

Gen couldn’t think of anything to say, she just looked up at him. The only thought that raced through her head was that she could absolutely not give Adam away in any way. 

‘Where have you been?’

Gen swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath. She needed to think of something, anything other than the actual truth. ‘Just… for some air.’ She gestured in the general direction of the fire escape and hoped that she sounded convincing enough. 

Negan paused, like he was considering the likelihood of what she had said. ‘It’s freezing out today.’ He removed his leather jacket and draped it over Gen’s shoulders before putting an arm around her waist. ‘Let’s get you a drink to warm up.’

She followed his lead as they walked together back through to the day room. She took in the grotesque scene before her, which she’d seen many times before – (she basically lived in this room now); they were all stood around like ladies in a parlour before a dinner party. Gen took the glass from Negan’s hand when it offered it to her and he watched as she drained the bourbon in one gulp.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ The words were intimate, almost like he only ever said them to her. He gently stroked at her face, just as Adam had done moments before. ‘How did I get so lucky?’ This was announced in to the room. ‘To have so many fucking hot and devoted wives!’

Gen feigned a smile, just like the rest of the women in the room. She turned her attention back to Negan, he stroked at her face again before moving his hand to the back of her head. He pulled her in for a kiss and all she could do was submit to him and let her body lean against his. She would have been lying if she said she hated it or that he disgusted her; she was disgusted at herself that she actually enjoyed when he touched her and paid her attention. 

‘You can sit down now, Genevieve.’ He took a sip from his own glass. ‘I need to speak to Sherry.’

Gen obeyed immediately and walked over to her usual spot. Her glass of gin was still there, she sipped at it slowly and watched Negan and Sherry for a moment before her mind wandered back to Adam and his plan for them. She was pretty sure Negan didn’t suspect anything suspicious and she told herself that she would have to be more careful next time.


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of burning flesh filled Gen’s nostrils and it tool all of her strength not to vomit. She could hear Negan carrying on in his usual way, but the words didn’t make sense to her. She felt like she was under water, like she might drown if she didn’t focus on keeping afloat. 

Gen winced at Amber’s tight grip on her arm, she looked down at the petite blonde and just as Amber started to wobble she propped her up to stop her from slumping on the ground. She didn’t want to give Negan that satisfaction too; surely he had enough from what he’d just done to Mark. Amber and Gen looked at each other for a moment (probably a moment too long) and Gen tried to mouth some words of comfort – but what can you really say to someone in that situation to make them feel better. 

‘No!’ Negan’s voice boomed. ‘You don’t get to look away. You all need to see what happens when you don’t follow the rules.’

Amber’s face was as white as a sheet and her teary eyes were now locked onto the scene in front of her. Gen slowly turned her gaze back towards the macabre tableau. Her breath hitched in her throat, Negan was looking right at them and Gen could have been forgiven for thinking this whole display was for her benefit – she was planning something far more treacherous than just a hook-up with her ex, after all. But it wasn’t Adam passed out on that chair with half of his face melted. This was a lesson to Amber and a reminder to them all.

Gen felt Amber’s weight being lifted off of her as one of the other wives propped her up and walked her out of the room. She wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there, but most of the others had now left the factory floor and Gen was left staring at an empty chair. 

‘Are you coming?’ Sherry placed her hand on Gen’s arm. 

‘He’s a monster.’ Gen felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

‘I didn’t know you knew Mark…’

‘I don’t…’ Gen looked at Sherry in disbelief, did it really matter whether that happened to someone you knew? ‘That’s not really the point…’ She turned back towards the chair; the only person left there now was a beaten-down looking man mopping up the mess. They locked eyes for a moment before Gen followed Sherry out of the room. 

‘Whatever you do,’ Sherry turned to her as they entered the stairwell, ‘you can’t show any weakness. Don’t let him see that it affected you.’

Gen nodded, as if the words made any sense to her. ‘I never thought…’

Sherry stopped again and looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. 

‘… It didn’t occur to me, that’s what happened to Dwight…’

‘Yeah, it didn’t occur to us that it would. There’s no way to win, no way out of this. The only way… is his way…’ Sherry continued up the stairs. 

They walked the rest of the way back to the sitting room in silence. They could hear Amber’s tears before they even got close to the room. 

‘She needs to calm down, quickly…’ Sherry’s expression turned into one of concern as soon as they entered the room. She made a swift approach towards Amber and tried her best to calm her down. 

Gen wondered what would happen if she was still this upset when Negan joined them later. She wondered whether he would join them, or if he’d give them a moment to process what had just happened – probably not. She poured herself a drink and stood by the window – if ever she needed some sunlight, it was right now. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her face, and pretended she was anywhere but there. 

**

Amber had just about stopped sobbing, and was now just sat quietly in a chair. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and she was far from being okay, but at least the crying had stopped. They all hoped that would please Negan enough if he decided to join them. How could he expect her not to be affected by it?

Just when most of them thought they had gotten away with being graced by his presence, the door slung open and in he walked in all of his cocky glory. Gen couldn’t help but roll her eyes, and it was a good thing that his attention wasn’t immediately on her this time. She was sure she would have been chastised or punished in some way if he’d noticed the slight. 

‘I have had a day.’ He walked straight over to the bar to pour himself a whisky. The first one went down easily and he quickly poured another. ‘Why all the glum faces?’

Gen looked over to Amber, she was just about holding it together, but she could tell that it wouldn’t take much to set her off again. 

‘… It’s not like anyone died…’ His laugh was course and cold, he took another sip of his drink before taking a step towards the wives. 

Gen was just out of his eye line, and it was like she was watching a predictable play unfold before her eyes. Amber was almost physically recoiling at the sight of him, and Negan was enjoying the effect he was having on her. Gen found it hard to watch, but she couldn’t avert her eyes. 

‘Who’d like to keep me company this fine evening?’ He paused, waiting for an answer, but they all remained quiet. ‘No volunteers? None of my lovely wives want to spend any time with their generous husband?’ His voice was almost playful. 

‘Generous?’ Sherry almost spat the word out, but the look on her face showed that she immediately regretted her outburst. 

‘Yes, generous!’ His voice quickly turned to anger, as it often did. ‘I spared my wife’s lover, and I think that is very fucking generous, don’t you Sherry, honey? But if this is the thanks I get, I might not bother next time.’ 

Sherry had put her head down by now, and Gen could tell that Amber was just moments away from bursting into tears again. 

‘Since you all seem to be so fucking shy this evening, I guess I’d better choose for myself…’

Gen watched as Negan’s eyes landed on Amber. It was almost as if she could see the cruel plan forming in his head, and she couldn’t bear the thought of what Amber would have to suffer through with him if he settled on her. Almost instinctively, she stood up from her arm chair and sidled up to Negan. 

‘I’ll happily join you this evening.’ Gen linked an arm through his and plastered her best finishing-school smile on her face. She hoped it was enough to convince and tempt him, and that he wasn’t dead set on torturing Amber for an entire evening. ‘I think my company might be more pleasant than some…’ She pressed her body up against his, in an attempt to show him how willing she would be if he chose her. 

Negan paused, considering the situation. He chucked as he exhaled slowly and snaked an arm around Gen’s shoulders. ‘Well, it is nice to have a wife who’s eager to please.’


End file.
